Nessie's Wedding
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Cerita tentang pernikahan Renesmee dan Jacob. Perasaan Bella melihat putrinya menikah. Fic pertama di fandom Twilight dengan sedikit perbaikan, thanx to Nagisa Popsicle. Read and Review please..


Disclaimer : semuanya milik Stephenie Meyer kecuali tante Meyer mau ngasi Edward buad saiiaa XDD.

Rated : T

Timeline : tujuh tahun setelah kedatangan Volturi. Renesmee Cullen sudah dewasa sepenuhnya dalam waktu tujuh tahun.

**A/N : Fic pertamaku di fandom Twilight. Kupersembahkan buat semua pecinta Twilight, karena kulihat masih sedikit sekali fic di fandom Twilight bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau jelek. Aku masih belajar. Review please..**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie's Wedding**

**Bella POV  
**

Hari ini, tanggal 13 Agustus adalah peringatan hari ulangtahun pernikahanku dengan Edward. Pernikahan kami sudah berumur tujuh tahun sekarang. Dan hari ini, di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal pernikahanku, aku akan melihat putriku satu-satunya menikah. Ya, hari ini Renesmee akan menikah dengan sahabatku, Jacob Black.

Aku memang sudah bisa menerima Jacob menjadi _calon menantuku_, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Sebentar lagi, aku akan kehilangan Renesmee. Putriku akan menjadi milik orang lain, sahabatku, Jacob.

Saat ini aku sedang menonton Alice dan Rosalie mendandani Renesmee di kamar mandi Alice yang super besar. Di tempat ini jugalah Alice mendandaniku dulu. Kamar mandi itu masih sama, seluruh permukaannya dipenuhi berbagai pernak-pernik seperti di salon kecantikan.

Alice tampak sibuk memermak wajah Renesmee (yang kurasa tidak perlu dilakukan, toh Renesmee sudah sangat mempesona) dan Rosalie sibuk menata rambutnya. Renesmee akan memakai gaun yang sama dengan yang kupakai di hari pernikahanku. Dia benar-benar ingin pernikahannya mirip dengan pernikahanku.

"Momma," panggil Renesmee.

Aku terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Alice dan Rosalie sudah selesai mendandani Renesmee, yang kini sudah berdiri di depanku. Aku terpana menatap Renesmee dari atas hingga ke bawah. Bahkan kata 'sempurna' pun sepertinya terlalu remeh jika ditujukan untuk putriku ini. Dia tampak sangat mempesona. Tidak pernah ada makhluk yang lebih cantik darinya, bahkan Rosalie pun tidak.

"Oh, Renesmee, dear, kau—cantik—sangat cantik," aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

"Dia lebih dari sempurna," aku bisa mendengar nada bangga dari dalam suara Rosalie. Aku manatap Rosalie dan melihatnya sedang tersenyum pada Renesmee.

"Oh, aunty Rose, kau membuatku malu. Aku tidak secantik dirimu," ujar Renesmee malu-malu.

"Tentu tidak! Aku yang memermakmu dan tidak boleh ada yang mengaku lebih cantik darimu jika aku sudah memermakmu. Kau jelas lebih cantik, Nessie dear," ujar Alice lembut.

"Yeah, Alice benar, sayangku. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirimu hari ini," Rosalie terus tersenyum menatap Renesmee.

"Terima kasih, aunty Rose dan aunty Alice. Sebaiknya kalian juga segera bersiap," ujar Renesmee.

Tak lama kemudian, Alice dan Rosalie keluar untuk berganti pakaian, meninggalkan aku berdua dengan putriku.

"Mom, tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat cantik?" Tanya Renesmee, tersenyum padaku.

Aku memang sudah di permak Alice lebih dulu sebelum Renesmee. Alice juga memberiku gaun untuk kupakai di hari pernikahan putriku ini, khusus dipesan dari desainer terbaik di Perancis (aku bahkan tidak bisa melafalkan labelnya dengan baik walaupun aku sudah menjadi vampire). Gaunku berbahan satin dan berwarna putih bertali seperti gaun Renesmee. Ujung gaunku dipotong lancip-lancip, jadi ada bagian yang panjangnya hanya sampai lututku dan ada yang hampir mencapai mata kaki.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak sepertimu. Kau sangat memukau, dear," kataku sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Renesmee. Tingginya sekarang sudah sama dengan tinggi badanku.

"Yeah, Bella memang tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya sangat cantik, Renesmee dear," ujar suara Edward.

Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Edward yang tiba-tiba di sampingku. Begitu dia berada di sisiku, tangannya langsung memeluk pinggangku. Seandainya aku masih manusia, pipiku pasti sudah merona sangat merah sekarang.

Renesmee tersenyum melihat kemesraan yang diberikan Edward untukku. Aku tahu dia juga membayangkan dirinya dan Jacob akan seperti aku dan Edward sekarang.

"Kau cantik, sayang. Tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu, kecuali ibumu, tentu saja," ujar Edward seraya mengecup pipiku. Aku memukul bahunya pelan, merasa malu. Renesmee hanya terkekeh geli melihatku dan Edward.

"Ya—ya—aku tahu bagi Daddy tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Momma," ujar Renesmee geli, "lagipula, aku juga sudah menemukan orang yang menganggapku paling cantik juga."

"Tentu saja, karena kau memang sangat cantik, sayang," kataku lagi. Edward memeluk pinggangku semakin erat dan Renesmee semakin terkekeh.

Kami bertiga saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Renesmee karena mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku bersamanya sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah memandangi Renesmee. Kalau aku masih bisa menangis, aku pasti sudah menangis saat ini.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian, Mom, Dad," ujar Renesmee pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu saja kami juga akan merindukanmu, sayang. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari," ujarku lembut.

"Yeah, kami tetap orangtuamu walaupun kau sudah menikah, dear," Edward juga ikut menimpali.

Tiba-tiba saja Renesmee memelukku dan Edward. Aku bisa merasakan ada getaran dalam suaranya ketika dia berkata,

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

"Kami mencintaimu juga, Renesmee dear," balas Edward.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Nanti maskaramu luntur. Alice bisa membunuh kami nanti jika make-up mu rusak saat kau berada bersama kami," kataku, membuat Renesmee tertawa.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu menyayangimu. Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap anak kami," kataku lagi.

"Terima kasih, Mum, Dad," ujar Renesmee tepat saat pintu kembali terbuka. Alice muncul dari balik pintu dengan gaun keperakan melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Kalian sudah siap? Esme meminta kalian segera turun , Bella, Edward. Nessie juga harus bersiap, waktunya sebentar lagi," ujar Alice.

"Baiklah, Alice," ujarku, kemudian menatap Renesmee lagi dan memeluknya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu," ujarku pada Renesmee.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Mum."

Dengan kecupan terakhir di pipi Renesmee, aku dan Edward meninggalkannya bersama Alice dan turun ke ruang pemberkatan.

Sesampainya di ruang pemberkatan, aku mendengar Rosalie sudah memulai permainan pianonya. Emmett dan Jasper tampak sedang mengantar para tamu vampire maupun para werewolf menuju tempat duduk mereka. Aku masih sempat melambai pada Emily sebelum bergabung dengan Carlisle dan Esme untuk menyambut tamu dari keluarga vampire lain.

Baik Charlie maupun Reneé terpaksa tidak diundang dalam pernikahan ini meskipun Charlie adalah teman baik Billy Black, ayah Jacob. Akan sangat sulit menjelaskan pada Charlie bagaimana Renesmee dapat tumbuh dewasa secepat itu dalam waktu tujuh tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar deru mobil dari arah halaman. Aku segera menuju ke halaman dan melihat Embry Call, sahabat Jacob turun dari mobil bersama dengan Mr. Weber, ayah dari teman baikku, Angela Weber, yang akan memberkati pernikahan Renesmee. Ayah Angela jugalah yang memberkati pernikahanku dengan Edward.

"Bella, sudah waktunya," panggil Esme dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Mana Edward?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah ke atas menemui Renesmee lagi. Dia harus mendampinginya, ingat?" Jawab Esme.

"Oh, jadi Edward tetap menjadi orangtuanya di depan Mr. Weber?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Well, kurasa kita tidak ada masalah dengan itu, Bella. Jacob sudah memberitahu Mr. Weber bahwa Edward akan menjadi wali Renesmee," jawab Esme lagi, kemudian dia mengamit lenganku dan membawaku ke deretan bangku depan sebelah kanan.

Setelah aku duduk bersama Esme dan Carlisle, aku melihat Jacob sudah berdiri di depan altar dan Rosalie mulai memainkan mars pernikahan. Aku segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Renesmee sudah berdiri disana dengan Edward di sisinya.

Aku terpana menatap putriku. Tidak pernah kulihat sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada dirinya. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat dirinya tampak sempurna. Aku menoleh pada Jacob dan melihat kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar terpancar dari wajahnya. Renesmee tampak seperti sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencapai tempat Jacob. Aku cukup yakin bahwa yang membuatnya sekarang belum berlari dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jacob hanyalah karena genggaman Edward pada tangannya. Renesmee benar-benar mirip denganku dalam hal ini.

Setelah Renesmee dan Edward mencapai tempat Jacob, aku melihat Edward dan Jacob bertatapan dan bertukar senyum sebelum Edward meletakkan tangan Renesmee dalam genggaman Jacob.

Dan pemberkatan pun dimulai.

Edward duduk di sampingku dan meremas tanganku lembut. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku, yang kubalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Bella. Aku percaya Jacob akan membahagiakan Renesmee," bisiknya pelan dengan suaranya yang merdu dan tenang.

"Ya," bisikku, "aku tidak khawatir, Edward. Aku juga percaya pada Jacob. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Renesmee. Aku hanya—sedih harus berpisah dengan Renesmee."

Edward tampak hendak menjawab, tetapi suara ayah Angela sudah memenuhi ruangan. Aku dan Edward kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mengikuti acara pemberkatan.

Aku mendengar Jacob dan Renesmee mengucapkan janji setia. Aku yakin aku pasti sudah menangis jika aku masih manusia—tangisan bahagia. Aku menatap Renesmee dan Jacob, melihat kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Edward kuat-kuat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku ketika mendengar Renesmee dan Jacob mengucapkan, "Aku bersedia."

Edward balas menggenggam tanganku, seolah mengerti perasaanku. Aku ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan seperti tamu-tamu lain yang hadir ketika tiba saatnya Renesmee dan Jacob berciuman.

Aku menjadi orang pertama yang mencapai Renesmee setelah upacara pemberkatan selesai dan memeluknya erat-erat. Edward menyusulku dalam sekejap dan kami bertiga berpelukan bersama.

"Kau bahagia, sayang?" Bisikku pada Renesmee.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, Momma," jawab Renesmee saat dia melepaskan pelukanku dan Edward. Tangannya kemudian meraih tangan Jacob dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku senang kalau kau bahagia, sayang," ujarku, kemudian aku menoleh pada Jacob, "kau harus benar-benar menjaga putriku dengan baik. Kalau sampai kau melukainya, aku bersumpah akan merobek lehermu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Bella. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya jika dia sampai berani melukai Ness—Renesmee," ancam Edward pada Jacob.

Jacob hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman dariku dan Edward, "Jangan khawatir, Bells. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakiti Nessie."

"Itu yang kuharapkan, Jake," ujarku, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Jacob.

Acara selanjutnya adalah pesta. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pesta, tapi aku harus tetap mengikutinya. Aku berdansa dengan Jacob sementara Edward berdansa dengan Renesmee. Aku dan Jacob sama-sama tidak pandai berdansa, jadi kami hanya berjalan maju-mundur saja mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Rosalie.

"Kau bahagia, Jake?" Tanyaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Tentu saja, Bella. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Aku mencintai Nessie dan sekarang dia benar-benar telah menjadi bagian dari diriku," jawab Jacob.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Jake."

Kemudian aku berdansa dengan Edward sementara Jacob berdansa dengan Renesmee. Aku melihat Alice dan Jasper juga turun ke lantai dansa, begitu juga dengan Sam dan Emily, serta Esme dan Carlisle. Sementara itu Emmett tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Embry dan Quil. Tidak lama kemudian Paul membawa Rachel, kakak Jacob turun ke lantai dansa.

"Kau tahu, Edward? Aku merasa aneh. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat Renessme kecil dan sekarang—lihatlah—dia tumbuh begitu cepat—dan sekarang dia sudah menikah," kataku dengan suara seperti tercekat.

"Aku tahu, Bella. Aku juga merasa begitu. Dia sekarang sudah dewasa, walau secara teknis umurnya belum genap tujuh tahun," ujar Edward sambil tersenyum miring, senyum favoritku.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di dada Edward dan dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa, walaupun aku juga merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan putriku, tapi tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia dibandingkan dengan melihat putriku bahagia.

Satu jam kemudian, aku melepas kepergian Renesmee dan Jacob. Mereka akan pergi berbulan madu. Aku sedikit khawatir, apakah Renesmee sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu. Edward seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan dia memelukku dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan dalam diriku.

"Momma!" Renesmee menghambur dalam pelukanku sebelum dia berangkat dan aku balas memeluknya. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun biru tua yang sama dengan yang kupakai saat berbulan madu dengan Edward. Hanya saja Renesmee jelas tampak lebih cantik dariku saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya dalam pelukanku.

"Aku terlebih lagi, sayang," jawabku, mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Dan kau juga, Dad," Renesmee berganti memeluk Edward.

"Aku tahu, dear," ujar Edward lembut.

Renesmee tersenyum pada kami dan kemudian pergi menyusul Jacob yang sudah berada dalam mobil. Ketika mobil mulai berjalan pergi, Renesmee membuka kaca jendela dan melambai.

"Aku akan menelepon!" Serunya, sementara mobil semakin menjauh.

"Well, ini awal yang baru lagi, sayang," ujar Edward setelah mobil yang membawa Jacob dan Renesmee menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bersamamu, aku akan melewatinya," ujarku. Kemudian aku menatap Edward dan berjingkat sedikit untuk mencapai bibirnya. Edward merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku lembut.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N : Maaf kalau jadinya gaje begini... Aku berharap masih ada yang mau mereview. Aku masih belajar, mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran, Review please.


End file.
